dinoattackrpg02fandomcom-20200214-history
Gallery
With the BZPower Archive gone for good and majhost on indefinite maintenance, keeping a back-up gallery of players' files may be a good idea. Nura Characters Kotua.jpg|Kotua Voltage.jpg|Voltage Louis.jpg|Louis "Dryptosaurus" Zero.jpg|Zero Cobra.jpg|Cobra Databoard.jpg|Databoard Phantom.jpg|Phantom Kai.jpg|Kai ThePhantom.jpg|The Phantom John.jpg|John RexNura.jpg|Rex AgentX.jpg|Agent X MagmaNura.jpg|Magma HyrodeHelmet.jpg|Hyrode (helmet) HyrodeNoHelmet.jpg|Hyrode (no helmet) AmandaNura.jpg|Amanda Claw Shark.jpg|Shark FssinisterNura.jpg|Fssinister Unleashed Unleashed1.jpg|Voltage versus Kotua Unleashed2.jpg|Zero versus Phantom Unleashed3.jpg|Kai versus ESG soldier Voltage's Fire Hammer NuraFireHammer1.jpg NuraFireHammer2.jpg NuraFireHammer3.jpg NuraFireHammer4.jpg NuraFireHammer5.jpg Dino Attack Outpost NuraOutpost1.jpg NuraOutpost2.jpg Jackson Lake Characters Wave 1 Alpha.jpg|Alpha Andrew.jpg|Andrew AravisV1.jpg|Aravis B.jpg|B BenGunnV1.jpg|Benn Gunn Coral.jpg|Coral CrooksJacks.jpg|Crooks David.jpg|David Norman Epsilon.jpg|Epsilon HelmieV1.jpg|Helmie HotwireV1.jpg|Hotwire KatV1.jpg|Kat MagmaJacks.jpg|Magma PteroV1.jpg|Ptero Raptor.jpg|Raptor Reptile.jpg|Reptile RookieJacks.jpg|Rookie SauroHunterV1.jpg|Sauro-Hunter Semick.jpg|Semick SharkJacksV1.jpg|Shark Sparring.jpg|Sauro-Hunter and Zyra sparring SpinoHeight.jpg|Spino's height detail SpinoHeightComparison.jpg|Spino and Hotwire height comparison SpinoV1.jpg|Spino Tail.jpg|Tail Tex.jpg|Tex Zenna.jpg|Zenna Zorikk.jpg|Zorikk Zyra.jpg|Zyra Zzerz.jpg|Zzerz Wave 2 AravisV2.jpg|Aravis HotwireV2.jpg|Hotwire SauroHunterV2.jpg|Sauro-Hunter SharkJacksV2.jpg|Shark SpinoV2.jpg|Spino Wave 3 BenGunnV2.jpg|Ben Gunn Drone0770.jpg|Drone #0770 HotwireV3.jpg|Hotwire KnucklesJacks.jpg|Knuckles NickLightning.jpg|Nick Lightning PteroV2.jpg|Ptero PteroWingAttachment.jpg|Ptero's wing attachment detail Sting.jpg|Sting 2012 FrenchFriesJacks.jpg|French Fries Grendelwulfs.jpg|Matthias "Hazmatt" and Winston "Epic Winston" Grendelwulf JacksGroup1.jpg|Helmie, Hotwire, and Kat JacksGroup2.jpg|Wright and Shiller JacksGroup3.jpg|Larson, Mort, and Osprey JacksGroup4.jpg|Cane and Loop TracerJacks.jpg|Tracer Andrewnuva199 deviantART At war s end 7 confrontation part 2 by andrewnuva199-dadssik.png|The Maelstrom Temple At war s end the dacta heist by andrewnuva199-daeak6m.png|The Dacta Heist At war s end 14 many happy returns part 1 by andrewnuva199-daeso3w.png|Mole Hunt At war s end 22 beginning of the end part 2 by andrewnuva199-dakcmyp.png|The Final Battle the_madness_of_agent_zero_by_andrewnuva199-dafmg1d.jpg|The Madness of Agent Zero that guy from that show Characters Wave 1 Dust.jpg|Dust DustArrival.jpg|Dust (arrival) DustOutpost108.jpg|Dust (Outpost 108) DustHandcuffs.jpg|Dust (handcuffed) Lutsky.jpg|Carl Lutsky LutskyCombat.jpg|Carl Lutsky (combat) Hertz.jpg|Hertz Wave 2 KateV1.jpg|Kate Bishop CabinThatGuy.jpg|Cabin Fuchs.jpg|Joel Fuchs BarryV1.jpg|Barry Jackson Garry.jpg|Garry Moffat PalmerV1.jpg|Palmer Rotor.jpg|Rotor LanceV1.jpg|Lance Williams WindowsV1.jpg|Windows BluetoothV1.jpg|Bluetooth MurV1.jpg|Mur RaiderV1.jpg|Raider Rockford.jpg|Rockford StrangerV1.jpg|Stranger DustTemple.jpg|Dust (temple gear) HertzPost.jpg|Hertz (post-battle) HertzElite.jpg|Hertz (elite gear) Saran.jpg|Nicholas Saran Infiltrator.jpg|UlTech Infiltrator Kara.jpg|Kara Wise TracerThatGuy.jpg|Tracer Wave 3 KateV2.jpg|Kate Bishop FuchsV2.jpg|Joel Fuchs BarryV2.jpg|Barry Jackson PalmerV2.jpg|Palmer TriggerThatGuy.jpg|Trigger LanceV2.jpg|Lance Williams WindowsV2.jpg|Windows DustImagination.jpg|Dust (Lutsky's imagination) LutskyCrazy.jpg|Carl Lutsky (crazy) LutskySeesDust.jpg|Lutsky sees Dust BluetoothV2.jpg|Bluetooth MurV2.jpg|Mur RaiderV2.jpg|Raider StrangerV2.jpg|Stranger Wheelchair1A.jpg|Rex's Wheelchair Mark I Wheelchair1B.jpg|Rex's Wheelchair Mark I Wheelchair1C.jpg|Rex's Wheelchair Mark I Wheelchair2.jpg|Rex's Wheelchair Mark II Wheelchair3A.jpg|Rex's Wheelchair Mark III Wheelchair3B.jpg|Rex's Wheelchair Mark III Wheelchair4.jpg|Rex's Wheelchair Mark IV 13th Floor 13thFloor05.png|North sleeping wing and offices 13thFloor25.png|U-shape with central tower 13thFloor14.png|Vent 13thFloor13.png|Vent controls 13thFloor02.png|Kiosk with emergency equipment 13thFloor01.png|Public computer and tap water 13thFloor15.png|Sleeping wing, including four dorms with two rooms each 13thFloor17.png|North sleeping wing 13thFloor16.png|Elite agent bunk-beds 13thFloor20.png|North founding agent offices 13thFloor18.png|Viper at his desk 13thFloor28.png|Quality wooden furniture 13thFloor19.png|Wine cabinet 13thFloor22.png|Next to the offices 13thFloor26.png|Supply/common room 13thFloor21.png|Industrial fan 13thFloor27.png|Coffeemaker 13thFloor23.png|Skywalk to central tower 13thFloor24.png|New elevator shaft 13thFloor03.png|Antechamber with work table 13thFloor04.png|Antechamber with work table At War's End ThatGuyAWEBanner.jpg|Saran, Lutsky, Naomi, Hertz, Pharisee, Solomon, and Dust FinalBattleMap.png|Map of the final battle Iron Hammer IronHammer1.png|The Iron Hammer IronHammer2.png|Stern view and engines IronHammer3.png|Turbines and cargo hold IronHammer4.png|Forward/bottom view IronHammer5.png|Forward/top view IronHammerAft.png|Aft view IronHammerBottom.png|Bottom view IronHammerPort.png|Port view IronHammerTop.png|Top view IronHammerTyphoon.png|T-1 Typhoon comparison deviantART DustDA.jpg|Dust SolomonKoplowitz.jpg|Solomon Koplowitz SolomonXERRDArmor.jpg|Solomon's XERRD armor TempleOfHotepIII.jpg|Temple of Hotep III Krikur Kuru Kuru.jpg|Kuru KuruGear1.jpg|Kuru (desert gear) KuruGear2.jpg|Kuru (desert gear) KuruGear3.jpg|Kuru (desert gear) Benton Kabrinsky Final Battle BBentonKabrinsky.png|Benton "B" Kabrinsky CrooksBentonKabrinsky.png|Chris "Crooks" Tzien RookieBentonKabrinsky.png|Robert "Rookie" Kabrinsky KnucklesBentonKabrinsky.png|Kevin "Knuckles" Kabrinsky Sucker.png|Sam "Sucker" Kabrinsky Zapper.png|Ezekiel "Zapper" Kabrinsky Toa Antrakha deviantART SauroHunterIncarnations.png|Sauro-Hunter in various gear MutantMosasaur.png|Mutant Mosasaur FatherAndDaughter.png|Father and Daughter SteelBehemoth.png|Steel Behemoth SingleOccupantRapidAssaultSubmersible.png|Single Occupant Rapid Assault Submersible DragonLightAttackVTOL.png|Dragon Light Attack VTOL DragonLightAttackVTOLSide.png|Dragon Light Attack VTOL (side) DragonLightAttackVTOLBack.png|Dragon Light Attack VTOL (back) SauroHunterPCA.png|Sauro-Hunter in Powered Combat Armor SteelLeviathan.png|Steel Leviathan HummingbirdDrone.png|Hummingbird Drone Behind The Camera Saga of a Conflict Production Gallery Dino Attack Teaser Page.jpg|Teaser image Anniversary Teaser.jpg|10 year anniversary teaser Palette-sample-13.jpg|Color palette test Page 03 line art.jpg|Page 03 line art Coloring-test.jpg|Page 03 coloring test clean-up Color test application.jpg|Page 03 coloring test application Page 71.jpg|Visual Dictionary 2nd Edition Page 71 Page 05 Line Art.jpg|Page 05 line art Finalized Pages Page 01 Final.jpg|Page 01 Page 02 Final.jpg|Page 02 Page 03 Fully Final.jpg|Page 03 Project U-Build Play Set Adventures Production Gallery Characters series 5.png|40004: Collectible Characters Series 5 Troubles revenge.png|41000: Trouble's Revenge Troubles revenge update.png|41000: Trouble's Revenge (Update) Kotuas robo blade battle.png|41001: Kotua's Robo-Blade Rumble Kotuas robo blade battle update.png|41001: Kotua's Robo-Blade Rumble (Update) Ogel drilling vehicle.png|41002: Ogel Drilling Vehicle Ogel drilling vehicle update.png|41002: Ogel Drilling Vehicle (Update) 1000 raptor escape.png|41003: 1000 Raptor Escape 1000 raptor escape update.png|41003: 1000 Raptor Escape (Update) Antarctica infiltration.png|41004: Antarctica Infiltration Lair of the future villains.png|41005: Lair of the Future Villains Movie studio raid.png|41006: Movie Studio Raid Power station over surge.png|41007: Power Station Over-Surge Castle cove outpost battle.png|41008: Castle Cove Outpost Battle Cyristas bane battle.png|41009: Cyrista's Bane Battle L.e.g.o. radio station.png|41010: L.E.G.O. Radio Station Crankys encampment attack.png|41011: Cranky's Encampment Attack Fort legorado blast out.png|41012: Fort Legoredo Blast-out Tomb of hotep iii.png|41013: Tomb of Hotep III Xerrds evil lab.png|41014: XERRD's Evil Lab The maelstrom temple.png|41015: The Maelstrom Temple The maelstrom temple update.png|41015: The Maelstrom Temple (Update) Dino attack hq assault.png|41016: DINO Attack HQ Assault Finalized Products Characters series 5 update.png|40004: Collectible Characters Series 5 Concept Art Marcus Thorgood and Wallace Bishop.jpg|Marcus Thorgood and Wallace Bishop Eius Draco Character Designs.jpg|Eius Draco Legends of the Universe Characters.jpg|AJR7, Skunkbuster Bill, and Eius Draco Rift Props.jpg|''Rift'' props, including a memorial for Astrid Dunham Audition Sheets Audition Sheet - Wallace Bishop.jpg|Wallace Bishop Eius Draco Audition Sheet.jpg|Eius Draco Rift Rift Poster.jpg|Poster Rift 2016-01-02 13-04-07.275.jpg|Website banner Rift maxresdefault.jpg|YouTube thumbnail Rift 2016-01-02 14-16-35.609.jpg|Wallace Bishop April Fools' Day 2017 Zachary Virchaus.jpg|Zachary Virchaus April Fools 2017 Zachary Virchaus Fun Pack.jpg|Zachary Virchaus Fun Pack April Fools 2017 Painting.jpg|Painting April Fools 2017 Painting Textless.jpg|Painting (textless version)